


Satisfied

by Kufufufu117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Akiteru is not in this story, Angst, Hamilton References, Kenma and Tsukki are brothers, Kenma is younger than Tsukki, M/M, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufufufu117/pseuds/Kufufufu117
Summary: They were both unsatisfied until the end but chose to keep it that way
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the broadway song Satisfied.
> 
> Because I saw a UshiTen animatic about that so I wrote in a KuroTsuki pov but I didn’t want to use Tsuki’s brother so I used Kenma instead hihihihi
> 
> I edited the tags to match the story properly.. I am sorry for not tagging properly I wrote this late last night and I couldn't think of other tags HAHAHAHAHAH anywayss I've fixed the tags and again sorry for not tagging properly :(((

“Let’s hear it from the best man!” As the crowds cheer grew softer Tsukishima stood from his seat with a smile and held his champagne glass high.

“A toast, to the groom!” Tsukishima began looking towards the man who had his usual gravity defying hair neat swept to the side with a few strands poking up.

“And to the other groom.” Tsukishima continued looking towards his younger brother Kenma, who had tears ready to spill from his golden brown eyes. 

Kei took a deep breath before he spoke once more “Cheers to your union! I hope that both of you will provide. And may both of you be always satisfied.”

As he said that, memories of time he first met his brother’s husband came to his mind. And the smile he had soon faded from his face.

  * ••



He remembers the night they first met. The night he wished to forget because he regrets the decision he made that night.

It was inside a small bar near the station, where he had been drinking with his brother. It was after they grabbed dinner at the nearby ramen store. Because both of them were too lazy to cook.

He sat alone by the bar counter after his brother excused himself to chat with a friend he saw. Kei was quietly drinking whiskey, only talking when drunk men would walk towards him and try to hit on him. Not that he accepted, oftentimes he just ignored or dismissed them before they could speak.

That was what he usually did. Until he saw those hazel eyes that pierced through his high walls of unreceptiveness. 

“Hi” one word, two letter and it was enough for him to forget everything in his surroundings. 

He eyed the man carefully looking at him from head to toe. He was handsome, tall and even with his peculiar looking hair, his features were sharp and beautiful. 

It made his heart beat fast. His body got warm and he could tell that it wasn’t the whiskey making him feel hot. It was the guy standing infront of him whose voice was as smooth as silk, that it almost. Almost made him melt.

“You know. You seem like someone who is hard to satisfy.” The stranger spoke first. 

Kei was annoyed. He didn’t like the way this stranger- this handsome yet somehow arrogant stranger spoke. 

“Excuse me? Do I know you?”

“Oh no. I didn’t mean it that way. You just seem a lot like me. I’ve never been satisfied.” He said smiling. And Kei has never felt this flustered in all his life.

“Is that so.”

And that was the start of their conversation. Their conversation lasted 2-3 minutes probably more. 

Kei felt ecstatic. The stranger was someone he enjoyed talking to. He was flirty, witty, funny and smart. Their conversation didn’t dull down even before they parted. 

“Here’s my number. I hope to talk to you more.”

Those were the stranger’s last words before he left the bar first. Afterwards Kenma walked towards him, apologising for taking long with his friend. 

The next day he messaged the number. And then he found out the name of the stranger who had rooster-like hair.

— So mind telling me your name? I did tell you mine.

Tsukishima Kei.

— What a beautiful name. 

Oh please that’s an old line.

— It’s old but it works. So dinner? Or maybe you prefer drinks over dinner?

Drinks. I can’t handle too much food.

And that was the start of their short rendezvous. They would meet at the bar near the station and talk over a couple of drinks. Tsukishima felt like he was on top of the world, like he was floating on cloud nine. He felt happy.

But everything has it’s ending. 

And it ended during the summer festival.

Kei was walking around the temple where several tents and games have been set up. Summer festivals had just begun and temples and shrines have been getting more crowded than usual.

Tsukishima and his brother were walking aimlessly when he saw the handsome stranger near one of the takoyaki stands. Seeing as his brother was busy with the fish game he walked towards the takoyaki stand and surprised the stranger.

“Kuroo.”

“Kei. Don’t scare me like that.”

“Rude. Anyways, what are you doing here? Don’t you live like 50 minutes away from here?”

“Just visiting. I have friends in the area and they invited me.”

Their small talk needed to come to an end as Tsukishima excused himself to check on his brother who was on the opposite side of the shrine. 

But when he arrived at the stand where he left his brother, he could see that Kenma’s eyes were locked on someone from afar. But when he saw who his brother was looking at his heart rate dropped.

Kenma was starting at Kuroo, eyes filled with awe. It was as if he was love struck when he saw the messy haired male. 

“Want me to introduce you?” Tsukishima spoke, he knew he didn’t have to but from the way Kenma had his eyes glued on the one person among the sea of people he couldn’t help it. 

Kenma looked helplessly inlove.

“W-what?” Kenma asked blushing hard as he snapped out of his trance. 

Kei just smiled as he walked back to Kuroo, making a small talk before dragging the older male with him.

“Tsukishima Kenma.”

“Tsukishima?” Kuroo questioned 

“My brother.” 

“It’s nice to me-meet you. I- uh- omg I don’t know what to say” Kenma stuttered but it made Kuroo smile and laugh softly.

“Well aren’t you cute.”

Tsukishima watched as the two slowly got comfortable with each other, and he knew then that, that was their goodbye.

Because as the months grew Kuroo began seeing his brother, they began dating and they were enjoying each others company. 

Yet deep inside him, he knows that if he told Kenma that he loved Kuroo, that he wanted to love the man. 

He knew Kenma would let him be, but he didn’t want to see his brother lie and get broken by his selfishness.

So he lets go of his love. 

Even if it was hurting him, even if every night he remembers those hazel eyes that melted their way in his cold heart. He remembers the smile and laugh the older male would omit everytime he made an attempt to joke or how Kuroo’s witty remarks would catch him off guard while they drank inside the bar near the station.

  * ••



“Cheers to both the grooms!”

The loud cheers once again erupted as he finished his speech with a raise of his glass. 

Kenma then came running to his arms, happy tears flowing out of his eyes before he went back to hug his husband.

_ He will be happy with him.  _ Tsukishima though as he stared at his brother who was smiling happily to his husband.

Tsukishima then looked at Kuroo, his hazel eyes staring at him with a sad look. And he knew the meaning of it. He knew but he shook his head telling the man that their story was over. 

That even if neither or them would be satisfied with the new love they may find. 

The important thing was they met and the found love while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who left comments and kudos!! I really appreciate it and it motivates me to continue to write!!
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who appreciates my writing style HAHAHAHAHAH I kinda don’t understand what you mean because I never really read my stories after I proof read and recheck it so yeah!!
> 
> Anyways iloveyouall thank you for reading my storiesss 🥺❤️


End file.
